1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to event stream processing, and particularly to systems, methods and computer program products for improving placement performance of message transformations by exploiting aggressive replication.
2. Description of Background
Currently, it is a continuing challenge to placing computational components of an event stream processing application onto a network of servers. (The computational components are sometimes also called “tasks”, “mediations”, or “(stream) transformations”; and the servers are sometimes also called “brokers”.)